Scared of the dark
by ImSorryIDKHowIGotHere
Summary: The power goes out while Sam is eating ribs and Cat is in the shower. I'm sorry this description is lame. It's my first fic. Pucketine/ Puckentine femslash Cat V./Sam P.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Erm, well this is my first Puckentine fic and my first fic period. Uh so if anyone reviews try not to be too harsh, yeh? I hope ya'll enjoy femslash. I think it goes without saying that I don't own Sam&Cat**

**Scared of the Dark**

Sam sat on the couch, one hand in a bucket of ribs and another on the remote. Sucking on a bone she groaned in pleasure. Oh how she loved Cat's Nona. She had to admit, though she was crazy, the lady could make some good ribs. Just as she was moving to take another rib from the bucket the lights went out. _What the hell? Has Cat been messing with the electric board again?_ "Cat!" she yelled. "Ahhh" she heard the familiar shrill scream. She made her way into Cat's room lighting the way with the faint glow of her phone. God, isn't this how all horror movies started out? "Cat where are you?" she yelled.

"In here" said a scared voice from her left. _God damnit._ Cat had been taking a shower when the power went off, hadn't she? She gingerly made her way into the bathroom feeling along the walls but despite her carefulness she managed to stub her toe on the sink. "Damn"

"Sam is that you?" Cat's voice permeated Sam's ears.

"Well duh, it's me," She said in a gruff voice. Hearing sloshing she turned her head. "Cat…are you still in the tub?"

"Yeah" Cat said meekly. This was getting ridiculous. She grasped along the wall looking for a towel.

"Cat, stand up." She heard more sloshing of water. "Okay put your hand out" Finding Cat's hand wasn't hard and once she did, she grasped it and placed the towel in Cat's hand with her other hand. "Okay, now dry yourself off."

"Kk," she said happily. After drying off she tied the towel around her body. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, well, could you lead me out? Y'know, of the bathroom."

"Sure thing," Sam reached out and grasped Cat's arm in the darkness. Daring to lift up her phone, she illuminated Cat's face with the glow. Cat looked so scared and vulnerable in that moment it was almost too much for Sam to bear. Turning around suddenly, she led Cat out, groping in the darkness to find her bed. Reaching it she sank to the floor dragging Cat down with her. "We'll sit here till the lights go back on, kay?"

"Kay." Sam was acutely aware that they were still holding hands and had the red cheeks to show for it, thankfully the darkness covered for her. "Can I…" Cat started as she scooted closer and leaned against Sam's shoulder. "I'm scared of the dark."

They sat there for a while, Sam's arm around Cat as she buried her head into Sam's chest. Then there was a bump and Cat jumped In Sam's arms.

"Shhh," Sam soothed, running a hand through Cat's red hair. God, how she loved that hair. She brushed some of it behind the other girl's ear, and leaning towards what she thought to be Cat's face, she…blinked as the lights came on. _Damn it!_

"Cat," she said softly. "Cat?"

Listening, she could hear the other girl snoring softly. She shrugged. _Maybe next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I'm sorry if this seems rushed in any way, but I really wanted to make a chapter 2 for you guys. So I hope you enjoy.**

"Umm… Cat, what are you doing?" Sam looked up at the girl, wondering why the she was getting in her bed. Well, not that she minded.

"Remember how I told you," Cat's voice dropped to a whisper. "I was scared of the dark?"

"Well yeah, so? Don't you own a nightlight?"

"It burned out," she said, bottom lip sticking out. Sam grabbed a fistful of blanket, torn between wanting to kiss her and punch her. Cat could be such a fucking daffodil sometimes. Breathing out she calmed down, remembering how Cat practically wore her heart on her sleeve. Remembering how she told herself she wouldn't rip it off no matter how irritated she was made. "No need to pout, kid. We can go buy you a new one tomorrow, kay?"

"Kay," Cat's lips spread into such an innocent childish smile that Sam just couldn't help herself from doing the same. Twisting to turn off the table lamp she pulled up the covers and with them her confidence.

"Hey tell you what," she whispered. Cat's back was conveniently to her and she took that opportunity to slip her arm under the other girl's. "How about I do this…to protect you from the monsters."

"Monsters?!" Cat whisper yelled. Her face suddenly very close to Sam's and even in the darkness she could tell that Cat's eyes were wide open "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It uh doesn't mean anything." Sam pulled her arm back to her side fearing she'd said too much. What if she fainted again? "It was just a joke…yeah a joke. Don't worry about it too much, Cupcake." She slapped her forehead. Did she just give Cat a petname?

"Okay," she giggled, "Well, what's that supposed mean"

Unlike all the other times, that "what's that supposed to mean" wasn't frantic or worried it just seemed…flirty.

"Uhh, well, It's just you're uh," Sam ran a hand through her hair, a sheepish smile on her face, "You're sweet like a cupcake. That's all. You just remind me of sugar, too sweet on its own but when mixed with the right stuff it's…manageable.

"Aww, that's sweet."

"I'm not sweet," She laughed a little. "Trust me."

"I trust you."

"I wasn't bei-"There was softness on her mouth before she could finish her sentence. Honestly, Sam thought it was kind of irritating being cut off like that but Cat made up for it. Her lips were as soft and light as a feather and as much as it didn't feel like it, they were there. They were so there. "-ng literal."

It was quiet and still for a bit before Cat turned back over grabbing Sam's hand and pulled it over her waist.

"To protect me from the monsters,"

"To protect you from the monsters."

**A/N **

**I hoped you liked it. And if you did would you mind writing a review? I'll give a cookie...i'll-i'll buy you a pony. You like ponies right?**


End file.
